Flamingo fun in physics class
by Reve a deux
Summary: Pink flamingos and quantum physics don't mix...Or do they? Hikaru X Kaoru: a dash of smut, a pinch of fun and a whole glass of lemon...juice


Hikaru X Kaoru oneshot

Get ready for some hot smutty flamingo fun

* * *

"Alright students, take your places, I will now show you the film I promised you!  
Quantum physics. I am sure everyone is excited. Ne?" The homeroom teacher of class 1-A grins in obvious delight, while bustling around the class setting up the projector.

The students obediently stroll into class, filling up the seats of the physics lab. Hikaru was about to sit next to Haruhi when Kaoru suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him to the back of the physics lab.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?"  
"Gomen Haru-chann, we have something up our sleeves." Bestowing the perplexed girl with a seemingly innocent grin, Kaoru drags his twin to the far end of the physics lab  
"You have something up your sleeves you mean." Hikaru mutters under his breath, yet at the same time wondering what his twin could possibly be planning.

"Yosh. This should do." Kaoru had dragged Hikaru to the very last bench at the back of the class. Situated at the far left of the lab, the bench was a good distance from the projection screen. Unceremoniously pushing Hikaru towards the side of the bench placed near the wall, Kaoru seated himself beside his twin, his face concealed a grin, acting as if everything was as it was supposed to be.

Hikaru's brows furrowed. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what his twin was up to but he was glad nonetheless, quantum physics was always a bore. Now he just had to wait, his twin would tell him, he was sure. Maybe Kaoru had thought up a new prank to play on their neighbours.

At the front of the physics lab, their teacher clapped his hands and rubbed them in glee.  
"And now we shall start the show!" He flicks the switch, plunging the lab into darkness except for the illuminated projection screen as images flick across the screen.

Sitting on his right, Kaoru's chin was propped on his left hand, his fingers curled, concealing the evil smirk plastered on his face...

_Let the show begin indeed...Kami-sama. Itadakimasu!_

The idea had plopped into Kaoru's mind during Math lesson last week and he had been waiting for his chance, slyly slipping his physics teacher the current film they were watching, expressing avid interest in the film and innocently suggesting showing it to the class. His teacher of course, dumb that he was, was estatic that Kaoru was finally showing interest in the subject and agreed profusely.

_Hah!...Baka._

Satisfied with waiting, the oblivious twin sprawled his upper body on the table top, frowning as he stared at the images flicking across the projection screen. He frowned, after all, he hated physics. A few minutes into the show, Hikaru was tired of waiting for Kaoru so he turned to his twin, "Ne, Kao-chan...you got something to tell me? I'm BOREDDD."

"Mmm, Hika-chan? Shh.." Kaoru's eyes were glued to the screen, his rapt attention on the projection screen.  
Hikaru blinked. When had his twin gotten so interested in physics?  
Confused, he turned back towards the screen pondering the weird change in situation, he figured he would take a nap, the film was boring him to sleep anyway.

_Fu fu...Its time..._

It was a weird dream...Hikaru opened his eyes to the wide blue sky that stretched above him. He was flat on his back on the grass and soon he realised he was dressed only in his school pants, lying under a tree. Turning his head, he realised he was on the school grounds  
And there were pink flamingos surrounding him.  
He blinked. Today sure was a weird day.  
"Ah well..."  
Ignoring the flamingos, Hikaru was content to stare at the fluffy clouds in the sky. This is a dream after all.

Feeling a light fluttering on his left thigh, Hikaru turns to see a pink flamingo that had come nearer than the rest, and was flicking its feathers on his thigh. He tried to wiggle away but the flamingo was annoyingly persistent.  
"Hey! Stop that, its ticklish.."  
But the flamingo seemed to think Hikaru was food because the next thing he knew, the flamingo dropped its head and started to nip at Hikaru's pants. Although the pants provided protection, the flamingo's beak managed to nip a bit of skin through the cotton, and it hurt.  
Getting more annoyed, Hikaru scissored his legs, trying to get the flamingo to get lost. At the rate it was going, the stupid flamingo was going to hit...there. And man he didn't want some weird beak biting him there.

Thankfully, the flamingo finally stopped nipping and Hikaru sighed with relief, only to hear the grate of metal as the flamingo pulled the zipper of his pants down. His eyes popping open in surprise, Hikaru reached for his zipper and tried to shoo the flamingo away. Instead, he felt the flamingo push his hand away and dig its beak into the soft flesh of his penis. Hikaru was too shocked at the invasion to react. Perplexing though was that the flamingo beak felt rather soft and warm, not at all like how a beak should feel... Right?

Hikaru felt his vision blur as the flamingo proceeded to rub its beak against his penis through the silk material of his boxers. The friction created could only be described as incredible and Hikaru couldn't help but feel aroused by the bird's mensturations, panting and gasping for breath as his erection grew in size, pushing against the fabric.

Is a FLAMINGO trying to do me?  
This was one hell of a whacked dream.  
Hikaru pinched his cheek and awoke with a start. It hurt!  
He found himself not on the grass, but sprawled on the table of the physics lab. His brain was fuzzy and he could still feel that friction on his now semi-hard penis. He was panting slightly, feeling a warm pooling in his nether regions. Shaking his head, Hikaru straightened and looked down, and saw a red head bobbing in front of his lap.  
Under the table.

His pants were open and his erection making a tent in his grass green boxers. That bulge was being treated to a good rubbing by a certain red head, with his nose.

Ahh...He had found his flamingo.

Looking up, Kaoru smiled as he saw his twin had woken up.  
"Ohayo Hika-chan." He quipped brilliantly, taking advantage to his twin's shock to lick the growing bulge and blow lightly.

The combined sensation of wet saliva and blowing made Hikaru's head fall back onto the table, his hands gripping the table edges tightly. " Kao...Kao-chan...what are you...do...ing..."  
His legs were spread open and held down by his twin and Hikaru could do nothing to stop Kaoru. His brother must have crawled under the table when he was sleeping.

"Ahh...ah.." Hikaru gulped and stiffled a moan as Kaoru pulled down the elastic band of his boxers, and his erection came into contact with the cold air. He gasped, his mind blacking out.  
Kaoru was enjoying himself immensely. His twin's look of surprise was priceless. Lapping at the now erect member in front of him, Kaoru licked his twin's erection from base to tip slowly, dragging his tongue across the underside of the penis, lapping up the salty semen leaking from the slit at the tip. Smiling like a cat at the mewling sounds he heard from Hikaru, Kaoru took Hikaru into his mouth fully, his tongue flicking and swirling around the length of his twin's erection as he sucked hard.

Hikaru's mind went utterly blank, waves of pleasure swept through his body as Kaoru tortured him with his experienced tongue. He stuffed his knuckle into his mouth to stiffle the moans that he could not keep in, afraid that someone in the class would hear them, hear him. For once, he was glad their physics teacher was half-deaf, so much so that the film's volumn was cranked up really high. The danger of being found out however, lent to the excitement the two twins felt, as they indulged in their decadent desires, shielded only by the table and the darkness.

As Kaoru sucked harder, he felt his own erection pushing against the fabric of his pants. It was starting to rub against the floor where he kneeled in front of his twin's chair and it was driving him crazy. He had to end this, and fast. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold it in.  
Using one hand to grip the soft flesh of Hikaru's right butt cheek, Kaoru's fingers scrambled for the sweet spot where he knew his twin was oh-so-vulnerable at. Pressing lightly, Kaoru let his teeth graze lightly against the length of the his twin's erection as he pumped it with his mouth, for added measure. Hikaru went crazy on him, his pants and gasps getting louder by the second, and his body started spasming. Kaoru buried his twin's erection all the way in his mouth just as he felt the salty semen gush out and fill his mouth. He gagged slightly and swallowed, licking the remants off Hikaru's limp member. Hikaru's body sagged against the table, fully sated. Kaoru on the other hand still had a very very hard erection to take care of.

Gritting his teeth, he jerked his zipper open and pulled down his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. He had to get his twin under the long table somehow, he didn't trust himself to fuck him right there on the bench, it was too open. Trying not to make too much noise, Kaoru tugged at the limbs of the limp Hikaru. Knowing that his brother too had to find relief, Hikaru slipped under the table easily and pulled his brother into a hug. His hand finding his way to his brother's neglected erection and giving it a good squeeze

"Kao-chan...that was so awesome..." Hikaru whispered in his twin's ear, his nose nuzzling Kaoru's ear. Kaoru's brain was fuzzy as his twin started fondling him.

Hikaru smirked. He knew exactly how to make his twin cum, and this was by far the best blowjob he had ever gotten. For now...he flipped on his stomach propping his butt up to welcome his twin in, reaching behind to finger himself.  
_Oh Gods_, Kaoru almost passed out at the sight of Hikaru fingering himself.  
He...had...to...hurry...  
Kaoru hissed as his erection accidentally grazed the cold tiles of the floor.  
"Ha...ah...ah.." Gasping heavily, Kaoru pushed his twin's fingers away and lowered his head to lick Hikaru's entrance, once, twice, his tongue delving into the hot moist entrance. This only served to excite them more as a loud groan escaped from Hikaru's lips, his limp member starting to grow in size.

_SHIT._

Reaching forward, Kaoru hurriedly covers Hikaru's mouth, afraid that he will give them away. Grabbing Hikaru's hips with the other hand, Kaoru took his twin dry and sheathed himself to the hilt, slamming deep into Hikaru, groaning at the tightness of his twin. Pulling almost all the way out, Kaoru angled himself and thrust into Hikaru, hitting his prostate. Muscles contracted around Kaoru's erection as Hikaru's body jerked and trembled at the sensation. Stifling a moan, Kaoru began thrusting fast and rough. Removing his hand from Hikaru's mouth, Kaoru reached roughly for Hikaru's hard and fully erect penis and began pumping in tandem to his thrusts. He couldn't wait any longer. With one last thrust, Kaoru rammed into Hikaru, stifling a moan as Hikaru's walls squeezed around him. Blown away by the sensation, Hikaru came in Kaoru's hand, his seed spurting onto the floor. Kaoru came gloriously, fully spent in his brother. Both twins collasped on the floor, their body melting into a pool of satisfaction, their minds wonderfully empty.

Rolling from under his brother's limp body, Hikaru extricated himself and kneeled in front of Kaoru, who was languishing on the floor. Leaning forward, he brushes Kaoru's fringe from his sweaty forehead and places a kiss on his nose, giggling to himself. He would have to reward that nose later when they got home. For now, they had 15 minutes before the end of the lesson so he roused his brother and they set about straightening their clothing. It was hard though, dark that it was under the table. When their appearances were more or less repaired, two red heads popped back up above the table as they reclaimed their seats, Kaoru on the left and Hikaru on the right. Hands held tightly, they share a secret smile as they returned their attention to the projection screen.

With his attention on the screen, Kaoru misses the mischievious glint in his twin's eyes, as Hikaru set about plotting the rest of the day's activities...

* * *

whee. decadent fun in class lol

Rate & Review please


End file.
